Bonded
by FluffySheepLion
Summary: Reply to ThatOneSelfInsertGuy (TOSIG) calling me out. Yes, this is an SI. Yes, this is Rosario Vampire. And yes, this will suck. But that's why it's fun!
1. The Better Chapter 1

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 1: Meddling

Me: (I don't own anything from Rosario Vampire. (Reading, reading) Lyon, what is this?)

Lyon: [Somebody called you out. Some guy by the name of ThatOneSelfInsertGuy.]

(Oookay… -Looks through the multiverse with Lyon- which version of myself do I pick?)

[-Searching, searching- Oh, that one might work. And he changed his name!]

(To what?) [Mathias.] (So it _is_ a possibility.) [Possibly. So what powers should we give him…]

_I do not own anything Rosario Vampire_.

RVRVRVRVRVRV

Ow, my head. Where am I? Last time I checked I was at the Nintendo of America Christmas Party. I don't think there was alcohol. Maybe this is a prank by Reggie.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" What? Oh, I'm on a bus. There is a- EYES, EYES, EYES! "Hey man, you okay?"

Blink and breath. "Sure." Cough, cough. Is that my voice? Is that _my _voice!? This kid looks familiar, but the world, WHO CHANGED THE ART DIRECTION!? I'm in… a… this is self-insert, isn't it? –Sigh- I figured this would happen eventually. Body check.

Big but thin. Kinda lanky. 6'4" and 200 or so pounds. I'm wearing some type of school uniform save for a pair of white sneakers –size 15ww- and a large pair of white cargo shorts. My features seem sharper than before, almost scary. A tan scarf is wrapped around my neck and glasses rest upon my face. Ernegildo Zegna? I'm happy to have you back old friend. At least my hair hasn't changed; Curly hair in a dome shape that covers my head like a beanie and comes down over one eye.

"So, what do you know about this school?" The kid's still here. Well… I guess I'm fifteen or so as well now. I can't really call him a kid. Actually I can. I'm like two heads taller than him.

"Um, my name is Aono Tsukune." Cue mental face-palm. So that's where I am. "And your name?"

"Connor Mathias. " Don't get involved. Then I'll just be doing what the author wants. Stay calm. Don't talk. Pretend to sleep. There is an awkward silence before, "Have any hobbies?" So this is the get to know you so we can be friends talk huh?

"Zzzzzzzz..."

Just let me sleep. If I get to sleep then I get to talk with whatever otherworldly entity sent me here. I had a life dammit!

"What's going on?" The brunette asks. Apparently I'm not getting to sleep. Various levels of light try to get past my eyelids and annoy me to no end. Then the lights stop and I'm sent face first into the seat in front of me. "Oh, come on!" I yell into the seat.

We come out of the tunnel and I look to the landscape. The grass is dead. There is a scarecrow held up as a signpost, the sky is orange, and the road is lined by jack-o-lanterns. Nice place.

"Everyone off the bus," the driver called. He's kinda creepy but he's still better than other bus drivers I've had. He gives Tsukune a small smile but all I get is a raised eyebrow. He must not have seen me get on. I applaud him for noticing.

I look to the scarecrow on the pole and I swear it nods to me. Is that my first clue for who sent me here, foreshadowing for my powers -which I KNOW I've been given- or is it an omen foretelling my death?

I leave Tsukune to his own devices as I head for the school. He really needs to reevaluate his life. No! No being cynical. That is just what others want. "Look out!" And down goes Tsukune. Don't turn around. Just keep walking. I need to find the headmaster. Maybe he will have some answers for me. Then again he could just be all creepy and mystical, but it doesn't hurt to try.

Up the steps, to the office. "Excuse me Miss, which way is it to the Headmaster's office?"

"Down the hall at the end. Have fuuuun." That reminded me way too much of LORE. Okay, what do you have for me, Mikogami?

I enter the office with a knock and some trepidation. "Yes, may I help you?"

"Yes sir. Could you please tell me why I am here?"

"I would assume it is because you are a student here, but it seems that is not the case." Okay, the demon priest is being straightforward so far. "You are much too old to be a student here, and yet you are not." That's the type of speech pattern I was expecting.

"So you don't know why I'm here? Fantastic. And here I thought I could trust the great Tactition to know this. I really need to get out of here."

"Yes you do. There is a kill on sight rule for humans here. Still, you do seem to have power."

"And that is a stupid rule." Wait a minute. -sigh- "I knew I got powers. Where do I get my room key?"

"With the secretary outside. I do expect you to go to your classes."

"I'm not a student, and I don't care what you say."

"If you aren't a student then you will fall under the 'kill on sight' rule."

"Right, because the being that dropped me here would let me be killed so quickly. Goodbye Headmaster."

RVRVRVRVRVRV

So this is what a dorm here is like. Kinda homey. The bed looks comfortable. The kitchen wall seems to be working as it should. The wind is a bit chilly but I've dealt with worse. The Washington coast is a cold place after all. Now let's try out that bed. First rule to self-inserts: you will find your captor in your dreams.

Zzzzzzzzz

"Wow, you are such a spoil sport."

The area is grey, like a blank canvas. In front of me stands a man about my height in dark robes. His silver, curly hair is held back in a ponytail and his skin is the color of paper. "Sorry, did I ruin your fun?"

"You know very well that you are supposed to integrate into the protagonist's plot and follow canon until you become overpowered."

"Well maybe I don't wanna follow that plot line."

"But that's the plot I layed out for you!"Why is he so strung up by this?

"Lyon?"

"Oh, so now you remember! You dropped me off the face of the earth after you joined NoA!"

"So this is revenge?"

"No, no, no, this is just a bonus on my part. We just needed a separate version of you to fill in on this challenge."

"Fantastic. Anything else I should know that may be important for my health?"

"Be creative, and you've got a visitor."

YAWN

"A visitor?" Nobody in the room. The window is still open for some reason. Is that purple hair? Oh, it's gone. Funny, why did that hair look familiar? Eh, whatever. Might as well sleep some more. I know I'm not gonna be getting much of it later on.

Zzzzzzzz

RVRVRVRVRVRV

Okay, so this is actually my second try at this chapter as I wanted it to still be comical but less predictable. Everyone review and stay Fluffy.


	2. The one thing no man can resist

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 2: A Short While Later

(Okay, I would just like to say, thank you everyone for reviewing. It was… about what I was expecting to be hit with honestly.)

[You deserved everything they had to throw at you.]

(Thanks Lyon, that means a lot.)

[Just saying what you need to hear.]

(And now back to your regularly scheduled programing.)

RVRVRVRVRV

YAWN

Oh, is it morning? No, it's the middle of the night. I guess that's what I get for sleeping in the middle of the day. No roommate, no distractions, and GOD Damn it it's cold! I really need to close that window. As I close said window I hear a knock on my door. Who could that be?

I grab my glasses and open the door cautiously. "Hello?" My voice comes across groggy and half-awake. "Who is it?"

I'm met with pointy features and greasy brunette hair. He's heavily bandaged and has one arm in a cast. I can tell he's been in a fight recently and he doesn't look happy about the results. "The name is Komiya Saizou. I'm your roommate." LYON-TEME!

"Sure, come on in." Well I guess that it makes sense, considering we are the biggest kids in school outside of the soon-to-be martial arts clubs, but still! I'm expected to room with the pity villain!?

"Your bed is closest to the door," I inform him half-heartedly.

"What, no 'how did you get these injuries?' No 'are you okay?' Geez, how heartless are you?" I stare at him, eyes half lidded.

"If you're looking to milk those injuries for pity, find someone else to talk to. Those injuries are your pride which you've obviously thrown away. Night, 'roomy.'" So that's my role. The cold hearted insomniac. I can make it work.

He goes to his bed as I pull out my… bag? Apparently Lyon didn't leave me completely helpless. Let's see, I got everything I'll need for the school year, some spare notebooks and pencils, (Haha Lyon, fanfic-ception) and a lump of clay? Oh, and some construction paper. What did Lyon say again, 'Stay creative?'" Must be important if he's this much emphasis on it.

Never mind that. School essentials, doo doo doo, textbook, textbook, textbook, origami guide? Sounds interesting. Now I know how I'm spending the rest of the night. Chapter 1, base folds… Wow I'm boring. Lyon, if you're listening, please fast forward.

RVRVRVRVRV

-With Lyon-

I can't bear to watch this any longer. Honestly, the insomniac needs to get along with the plot. Maybe… Oh, that part is coming up. But it won't be very fun to write… Dammit, what do I do? It needs to be entertaining, but how do you make that happen with someone who does nothing? Seriously, he wouldn't know entertaining if it hit him in the… I'VE GOT IT! You will thank me for this, gaijin-baka.

RVRVRVRVRV

Ok, so my prayers went unanswered. Figures, this _is_ Lyon I'm talking about. I will admit that the origami was fun. Or at least took up my boredom. –Bump-

What was that? It was kinda soft. "Hey, watch where you are going. Or did you have something else in mind?" The last part is said suggestively, as if trying to play to my desires. Please, I have the mind set of someone much more mature than- LARGE, LARGE, LARGE…

My hand moves without my consent and pokes the large soft object in front of me. "Hey!"

"Huh? Did I just… I am so sorry miss. It's just… are they natural?"

"Well of course they are. What did you expect?" Wow this girl takes pride in her chest. Well, I know that looking up could actually be a bad idea because of the whole 'monster population' so let's see what clues I can find for this girl's identity. Large breasts, playful and somewhat suggestive nature, wearing a sweater vest…

I'm… not mad right now. This may be my de-aged brain talking, but this is a very good thing right now. "Umm, hello? Are you still in there?" I nod slowly and the girl jumps for joy. That is the best thing in the world.

"Woohoo! My first snare!" Up, down, up down, up down. Blink rapidly. Slap myself.

"I can't believe I just acted like that!" And yet my eyes are still glued to those gorgeous melons. Force. Yourself. AWAY.

"Wait! You can't leave!" And I'm faced with flesh again. "My name is Kurono Kurumu, and I need you to carry my things. What class do you have next?"

"Kagome-sensei."

"Perfect, then you can walk me to our class." Her bags are thrust into my hands and she skips off down the hall. And the flesh is gone. –Sigh- Well I wasn't lying. Time to get to class.

Once inside the class, I can see the girl from earlier trying to flirt with other students. I easily slide over to her from the door. "You know, it's unbecoming for a lady to flaunt like that." Her face went red as she turned to face me. And I am looking down again… I have a problem.

"And it's unbecoming of a gentlemen to stare at a lady like you do, but I don't mind." Left right, left right, damn she's good.

"I have an unnaturally high weakness to the natural assets of women. It's something I can't break." She giggled and leant into my ear.

"And you never will." This is going to be a long couple weeks. At least I have control while her back is turned. The other poor saps will be stuck as soon as their gaze meets hers.

She makes another pass by me. I can't help myself. "Mathias."

"Excuse me?"

"Connor Mathias. That's my name." Everyone can clearly see the victorious smirk she wears, but nobody gives a damn. It's like they know I've lost, though I haven't.

"Well then, Mathias-kun, meet me after class is over." I nod slowly and watch as her 'sweater' bounces to her seat.

The rest of class goes along well enough. The problems are simple and really quite easy. It's like the teachers ony want the students to have enough education to get normal jobs like-OOOHHHHH. That is actually very smart for a school about integration. Props for Yokai Academy.

I can never bring myself to look directly at Kurumu, knowing just what that would entail. Even after class is out and I meet up with her in the cafeteria, I can't meet her gaze. Of course, it's made loads easier by the swarm of guys she's already managed to snare since 'me.' Honestly, if she ever finds out the truth, she will probably try to do to me what she tried to do to Sukune in episode two.

I try to stay quiet and unnoticed, but you notice when a 6'4" man in high school yawns from lack of sleep. It isn't quiet. "Mathias-kun, you did join me!" She giggles again and- up down, up down, up down, damn it! I cross my arms on the table and lay my head on them. My dome like hair looks like a napping Pomeranian.

"What did you need, Kurono-san?"

"Would you help me _study_ later, tonight?" I know what the wrong answer is and I shall not say it.

"Of course." Dammit.

"Great, meet me in the study hall after last period, okay?"

"Hai… -yawn-" And there's the bell.

"Later, Fuwafuwa-kun." Wait, what did she just call me? Oh now I have to know this. Dammit, I'm going to look idiotic. Meh, that never stopped me before.

"Wait, Kurono-san!"

RVRVRVRVRVRV

(And there's chapter 2. Thank you to all who reviewed. Especially one Felix Sanchez. It means a lot that anyone got enjoyment out of this other than myself. It's fun making yourself look like an idiot on the internet! Review and I'll see you next chapter.)


	3. Lyon enjoys torturing me

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 3: Lyon enjoys torturing me…

[-Looks at chapter title- Do I get more screen time?]

(If I told you, it would spoil too much for the listening audience.)

[What?]

(This is the author's notes.)

[-Eye twitch-]

(And now back to making a fool of myself.)

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

"Ok, so now you- Are you even listening?" I don't get her. She talks like a double meaning, only to reveal she actually wanted to study, and now it seems like she doesn't even care. It's kinda fun when she's glaring away at other people. Then I can look at her face and not get snared. Her bun is pretty cute.

"Of course I am." No she isn't. Her glare is focused on everybody's favorite pink haired vampire who is currently dragging around the series' protagonist.

"Right, whatever you say, _busty_\- san." I'm so glad she doesn't know English. We studied the other night and I started grumbling in my mother tongue. She heard me. Luckily she believed me when I said I was 'complimenting' her. There's a reason she needs tutoring, after all.

"What does she have that I don't?"

"Some guys just like legs. I say it's the pink hair." She growls and I have to look down before I get snared.

"Excuse me?" Okay, stay calm. This is just a misunderstanding.

"American mindset. There is no middle ground. People either like them stacked or twig thin I my experience." Of pop culture. "And pink hair is naturally less common than blue no matter where you go."

"You're American?"

"Born and raised." This whole time my eyes are in my textbook.

"What's it like?"

"Full, fat, and ignorant." I get a small laugh from that.

"Sounds like it wasn't the best place to live."

I shrug. "Food was good; unhealthy but good. The internet helps."

I caution a look up again to see she's gone back to glaring. One track mind much?

"She really bothers you, doesn't she?"

"What!? Of course not! Why would I-" "Kurono!" I'm back in the textbook by now. "Don't defend yourself on an issue like this. It makes you look stupid and prideful. I'll say this now; guys prefer honesty just as much as women do."

I found out during our last study session that 'Kurono!' gets her attention quite well.

"Honestly, if you want something done just do it already." I grab my book and head for my next class. "What a waste of a lunch period."

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

"I challenge you, Akashiya Moka!" For the love of-! What is this woman thinking!? I walk up behind her and flick her head. My gaze never meets hers.

"This is not what I meant!" Looking around, I finally realize just how large her snare has gotten. Even Saizou fricking Komiya got caught. She doesn't seem the least bit remorseful.

"Don't stop me, Fuwafuwa-kun! This has to be done!" That doesn't sound nearly as forceful with that nickname in the mix. Apparently, fuwafuwa is the sound effect for 'fluffing' something. And I'm the only one at this school who gets the irony. How sad.

"_You're acting like such a brat."_ Really glad she doesn't know English. –Sigh-

"Oh, Connor-san, right? I haven't seen you since the bus ride." God dammit! I'm caught in the plot! [Heheheh.]

Before I can react to Tsukune showing up, Kurumu grabs him. "Come on, Aono-kun, you'll side with me right?"

"_Yeah, he's gone._ –sigh-"

"No, Tsukune's my friend. He would not throw that away so easily!"

"_So much drama._"

"Friend? I thought I was just your food. Your actions haven't been very friendly. Who could ever love someone like that?"

And now Moka is in tears. Faaaaantastic. Great job Kurumu.

"Great job _busty_-chan, you just ruined someone's life. I hope you feel proud of yourself." And she's just hopping in glee. Up down, up down, damn it! 'Should I?... Yeah, she deserves it. Sorry busty-chan.'

I roll my tongue into the back of my mouth, take a deep breath, and hiss.

A piercing whistle echoes through the halls, causing her to lose her balance and fall into a pile on the floor, butt in the air. She quickly recovers out of embarrassment; luckily none of the zombified students woke up.

"Why did you do that!? I won!" She turned to glare at me and-

RVRVRVRVRVRV

BWAHAHAHAHAHA! About time! Oh, it's Lyon now. I glared down at the young succubus with a sinister smile. Strange combo, but I make it work. I can't help it. I crack up laughing.

"What?" How intelligent.

"Did you really think that would work!? Bwahahahaha! Well, technically it did…, but it didn't! I love not making sense!"

I turn around to leave when, "Stop, I order you to stop." –more laughter-

"You wanna know the truth? That was the first time you used that on me. Or was it? You'll never truly know. Bwahahahahaha!" Sometimes it's fun to play the villain.

She's shaking harshly. Rage, betrayal, disbelief, I don't care. This is her problem.

"You aren't really Mathias-kun, are you?" Simultaneously, I hear her fear and feel Mathias stirring. I can work with this.

"How do you know that I'm not? I could have been deceiving you the whole time. Better luck next time, _Busty_-chan." I laugh all the way down the hall and leave her confused. Now to set up the next part of the scene. Power is a good thing to have. It lets you have so much more fun while meddling, and meddle I shall. Bwahahahaha!

RVRVRVRVRVRV

Oh god, what happened? I feel sluggish. How long have I been out?

"Tsukune-kun, you'd never leave me, right?" Wait, what? Where are my glasses?

"Please, kiss me. Make me forget everything." Why am I in the infirmary? This makes no seeense… Lyon!

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I can't hurt my friend any longer." [It's your move, weeabu. Take it.] Kuso!

"What is the problem with you!? Why is she so much better than me! I will kill you, Aono Tsukune!"

I hear the tearing of clothing and a sharp 'shing' and I immediately know what scene this is. Dammit. At once I jump out from the curtained infirmary bed and in front Kurumu. Moka rushes into the door and knocks my flying body into Kurumu. Sadly, I take the full impact.

Since I essentially got _punched out a window by a vampire_ I don't hear what Moka says to Tsukune in the infirmary. I _do_ hear Kurumu's grunts as we receive the impacts with the ground. Ow, that hurts. Yet… I'm in heaven.

"Mmmm, mf ith fntstk." We ended up rolling in the mid, her landing on top of me. Guess what landed on my face?

"Ah! Mathias-kun!?" Aww, why'd you have to scramble backwards?

Wow, I'm sick.

"You okay, Kurono-san?" I try to move, only to hear my arm snap. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

That hurts! [Don't worry, it's your non-dominant arm.] Gee, thanks!

"Wait, are you really-" Boom! Oh shit. Moka. [Want my help?] Really? [NO!]

The vampire jumps down from the window, landing gracefully with a full flip. Meh, I give it a seven. Her gait as she walks is menacing, and rightly so. I'm practically suffocating on her Yokai. It's almost… intoxicating. I look to Kurumu and see her scoot back. She's so cute when she's scared. Moka… doesn't look so tough. She seems so slow. Why do anime characters take forever to do anything?

I feel… strange; almost drunk. I look up to Moka's face and see a raised brow. I feel itchy for some reason. And hot… Probably nothing. Hehe, she's moving at a snail's pace. Everything looks diagonal now.

"Hehe, why are you so slow? I thought you were going to kill us? Or is the all mighty vampire too good for that?" A whimper escapes Kurumu as another burst of Yokai escapes pinkie. Oh, this feels good. My arm is steaming now. Cool…

"You'll regret those words, ant."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." I hoist myself up onto my feet, left arm hanging limp. "What are you going to do, kick me?"

"If I'm so-"

"Time's up!" A glowing circle appears under her feet, rapidly filling with symbols. For some reason, she just stands there, looking at it with shocked wide eyes. Not. Moving. The glyph finishes, sending her through a good dozen trees before coming to a crashing halt.

"That was fun."

The vampires stands up again with a crack of her neck. "Was that supposed to-" She's sent flying by another glyph.

"Honestly, why do you try to taunt during a fight." The next thing I see is a flash of silver and a strong leg headed towards my face. Goodbye consciousness.

RVRVRVRVRV

I'm dreaming? I'm dreaming! That means I'm not dead! Where's Lyon?

"Hey there."

"What happened!?" Yes, I meant to blow out his eardrums. He quickly cleaned his ear with his pinky.

"Still got a good pair of lungs, I see."

"Explain, now!"

"Well it's not like I could have changed your past. That could have gone horribly. So I did the safest thing I could do. I de-aged you, gave you powers based on myself, and threw you into this world."

-eye twitch-

"Those powers would of course fall under my domains, so yes, you now have some control over chaos and magic."

"And…" Yeah, he's not done. Not by a long shot.

"Of course tapping into my power will take its toll on your body." That explains the irritated skin.

"And outside Yokai may cause you to go chaotic. Just saying." Fantastic.

"And Kurumu may want to beat you into the ground."

"What!?" "Goodbye." TEME! "Stay creative, warlock."

RVRVRVRVRVRV

I find myself waking up in the infirmary again. My left arm is in a cast and it feels like a bulldozer slammed into my head. Oh right, that was Moka. That probably wasn't my best idea. Then again, I was all too literally drunk on power. I'm getting out of here.

Turns out that Moka, Tsukune, and Kurumu were all in their canon places, the school steps. Easy enough, now how to approach them?

I stand at the top of the steps and slowly make my way down. "Umm, hey." All three turn towards me. Instantly they go on guard. "Is something wrong?"

"Who are you?" Excuse me?

"Um, excuse me? Kurono-san, is everything okay?" She hasn't tried to use the charm yet, which is a good thing. Tsukune seems skeptical about me while Moka is glaring harshly. Her rosary is glowing like a sun.

"Are you really Mathias-kun?"

"Umm… _Lyon! Get down here now!_" A quick flash of light and he's there now.

"_What is it weeabu? I thought I told you everything._"

"Apparently not! Now what did you do while I was in the infirmary!" He flashes a sly grin to Kurumu-san.

"Hello again, _busty_-chan." I can see Sukune spit out some cookie he had been munching on. So he knows some English.

"Lyon, what did you do?"

"She charmed you, so I took over. Good job avoiding her gaze by the way. Even if the distraction was a bit amoral." And now I match Kurumu-san. We're twin apples!

"It was you!? Who are you anyway."

"Bwahahahaha! I am Lyon! You can consider me Mathias's alter ego of sorts."

"He becomes more dominant based on the amount of Yokai around me, that's why I went a bit crazy after we landed outside the infirmary. I hope you can forgive me, Kurumu-san."

Lyon scoffs and turns away. "It was fun messing with you, _busty_. Matty, give Mikogami my greetings. Bwahahaha!" Another flash of light and he's gone. I look to Kurumu for reassurance.

"Oooooh… Fine, I forgive **you**, but not him."

"Hehe, thanks for that. It means a lot." And that's the first two weeks done. Hopefully things will get easier from here.

RVRVRVRVRVRV

[You poor creature. You already know that answer. Bwahahahaha!]

(And with that ends chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed, please leave a review, and see you next chapter. Bye! And yes Lyon, you got your screen time.)


	4. A pervert among men

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 4: Why doesn't anybody listen?

-Speech-

Japanese

_English_

**Lyon**

RVRVRVRVRV

_Get back my friendship with Kurumu, check. Get roped into the plot against my will, double check. Stopping my new friends from killing each other, now that I'm proud of. Seriously, if I hadn't negated Tsukune's choice for the swimming club then I would have been in very deep water –no pun intended. Also, any of them, and me, could have died. We ended up in the newspaper club after that. Damn freaky cat lady._

_Oh, and Kurumu still ended up fan-girling over Tsukune, so there's that nail in the coffin. –Sigh-_

"Dude, turn off the light. I'm trying to sleep."

"Deal with it, Komiya." I put my pencil in my journal as I finish writing. Lyon may annoy me, but the notebooks are very nice to have. And it's really the only thing I have to do besides study when I can't sleep; which is almost every night.

I put my journal in my bag and pick up my origami book. 'Be creative' he says. Fine then! You want me to experiment, so be it. We'll see who's laughing in the end. Lyon! Time skip!

RVRVRVRVRV

"Okay everyone, looks like we are just missing one person. He's the only senior member of the club, so try to show some respect." The doors to the club room opened, revealing a lanky teen in a slightly messy school uniform, the collar undone and a button open, revealing his (MANLY!) chest. A wolf head pendant hung from his neck to lie upon his chest. His neck length, sable hair was kept from his face by a red hair band.

"Everyone, meet Ginei Morioka, the club president." Nekonome sensei introduced. The second year waved before rushing over to Moka with a (Oh so timely) bouquet of roses. Sensei simply laughed and left us to our own devices. That was when Gin took the front desk.

"Okay everyone, like sensei said, my name is Ginei Morioka. Please call me Gin." His voice then took a serious tone.

"Our purpose is to find every single piece of hard hitting dirt we can and spread it to the public. If you aren't ready to pour every ounce of your blood, sweat, and tears into this club; then get out. We won't accept anything but the best!"

Tsukune looks scared, Moka looks awed, and Kurumu looks confused. I'm trying my hardest to not laugh.

3… 2… 1…

"Just kidding!" Oh, the other's reactions, -GASP. - Priceless. "This club is pretty laid back. Just find something for us to use each week and you should be fine."

"Wow, just wow."

-A little later-

"Hey, could you raise those a bit higher?" Baka hentai! How the girls, or at least Moka, fell for this- I will never know. No! Tsukune, don't sit next to him!

"_Grahhh! You're both idiots!_"

"_But he's gullible, which I can use to my advantage." _Gin speaks English!?

Tsukune takes his place squatting next to Gin underneath the girls, flailing back comically at what he sees.

"Woah, Aono-kun. Get enough of an eyeful, did you?"

"WHAT!?" Oh boy, I had better get over there. This could turn ugly. Scratch that. It will get ugly if the girls' glares are anything to go by.

"Tsukune-kun, did you peep on me?"

"Um, well, um…"

"Calm down Moka. No harm was done."

"So he did peep!"

"He was just trying to figure out what Gin was looking at." I shrug as if it's no big deal. Honestly, _women_. "Come on Tsukune. I believe the girls have to 'discuss' something with the club president."

Screams fade into the background as we leave. Looks like I was right to put the air quotes around discuss. And this is why women are the scariest thing to men. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and that doesn't even factor in the Yokai part of it.

R.I.P. Hentai-senpai

-The next day-

Origami is fun, but can get repetitive after too long. It's like playing anything by Tecmo Koei. Immensely fun, but binging on it will leave you exhausted on it. Maybe I should draw something with the notebooks I got from Lyon.

I grab my notebook from my bag and a couple pencils and start sketching.

"What are you drawing?"

"Hmm? Oh, hello again, _busty-san_. It's nothing really." My eyes drift to the page I was just working on. It was a sketch for a design I still held dear. Sadly it never got published. A large, rather intimidating figure in a cloak was holding his hands over a book as if puppeteering. Several straps of silver and black adorned his robe which was otherwise purple. The only visible thing from his face was a sickeningly wide grin.

Beneath the book was a glyph array and powerful winds were simultaneously flipping the pages of the book and guiding random pages to the book from the air.

"What is it?" I can't stop the nostalgic smile.

"I call it 'Rereading the Plot.' One of my older ideas."

"I like it. Are you in Ishigami-sensei's art class?"

"No, this is just from lots of practice." Why are you looking at me like that?

"Funny, I didn't expect this from you."

"I've always enjoyed creating. Despite popular belief, Americans aren't stupid… most of the time. We just let our emotions run wild… which admittedly is not the best way to do things."

"You've thought about this quite a bit, haven't you?" I can't help but smile. She's honest to a fault.

"When you're essentially a hikikomori, you have a lot of time to think. Home wasn't always best for me. I didn't have a true friend until about age eleven, and no stable friend group until just after. Then Lyon showed up and, well… you get the idea." Was that a shiver I saw? Wow… did I scare her that badly?

"Yeah, I get it. Anyway, the club meeting is about to start, just thought I should tell you. Later, Fuwafuwa-kun." She leaves before I can say anything. I do the only logical thing.

Slam my head on the desk.

'What am I supposed to do!? It's like she wants me to chase after her while she's chasing Tsukune! And I just know that Lyon is laughing his magical rear off at the Index. Hopefully I will never have to explain _that_ to my friends.'

Pulling myself from the desk, I make my way to the club room, only to find Tsukune beat into the ground. Moka briskly pushes past me as I enter. 'What am I forgetting now?'

"Yo, Tsukune. What did I miss?"

"He was peeping in the girl's showers." Seriously Kurumu? "Proof?" She just handed me an envelope and I nearly laughed at the contents.

"You do realize that this is Tsukune we are talking about, right?" Wow, she is seriously cute when she puffs out her cheeks… Damn it, MOEEEEEE! Had to get that out of my system.

"But… the pictures! Gin caught him!"

"And what would Gin be doing at the girl's showers?"

"He was catching Tsukune!" –sigh-

"Think about it _busty_-san. Why would your destined one –of all people- peep into the girl's bathroom."

And with that I take my leave.

-Some nights later-

Kurumu, Tsukune and I waited patiently at the lip of the roof for the culprit to arrive with his victim. I know that isn't the best way to look at it, but what other way is there? Think of Gin as a host club escort?

On second thought, no.

"When are they…?" Tsukune shut up at the sight of Gin and Moka arriving on the roof.

"So Gin, why did you want to meet me up here?"

"I wanted to say sorry for your loss. I know Tsukune meant something deep to you."

"Senpai, I just never thought of Tsukune as that type of person."

"The awkward, shy act was obviously just a ploy to get your attention. Please, count on me at any time. You really are beautiful tonight." He looks up to the full moon. "Under the full moon."

"Um… thank you?" Gin moved closer to the vampiress.

"I'm sure if you gave me a chance, I could make all your pain go away." He was now holding her hands. I can see Kurumu bristling next to me.

"Senpai, you're scaring me." He pulls her even closer.

"I'm sorry Moka. The full moon makes me go crazy, and you're too beautiful to ignore." A sharp intake of breath escapes Moka and she starts struggling.

"You just groped me!"

"Are you sure I'm not just holding you extra tender?" he asks rhetorically.

-FLASH, FLASH, FLASH-

"What the hell!"

Several bright flashes went off at once and paper fell from the sky into my hands.

"**You're welcome, Fuwafuwa-baka." **Um… thanks Lyon. I guess. Oh well, time to be heroic.

"I called it." Kurumu, why?

"No you didn't. I did. Taking false credit is unbecoming of you." I turn to Gin while flapping Lyon's photos as a taunt. "_What's your move, _hentai-senpai?"

"_I'm going to tear your head off, _Gaijin."

"Tsukune, get to- OOF!" Okay, werewolf punches hurt. Now I least Tsukune understood what I wanted as he ran for Moka. Funny, the punch probably should have hurt more than that. Why am I feeling dizzy? I feel… warm.

A shockwave shakes the campus as a familiar sense of power washes over me. Just this much is enough for me to stand back up again. Climbing back to the roof, I can feel Lyon forcing himself in.

"**Don't worry, just let it go. It's not like I can afford to lose you right now." **Lyon, do you realize just how much of a headache you are?

More power floods the stairwell I'm climbing. That must have been Gin going into his true form. I reach the final door before the roof and fall to one knee.

The power! It feels so good! Oh YES! LYON!

"**Yes?" **Good, I'm amusing him.

"I need a flashy entrance." His laughter echoes through my thoughts as my request is granted. A glyph appears at my feet, slowly traveling up my steaming form.

"**Give the pervert hell."**

RVRVRVRVRVRV

The two Yokai on the roof stop fighting as thunder rolls across the skies. The sky is empty save the full moon and a single cloud. Their breaths hitch as a maniacal cackle echoes through the air on a wave of madness. The sky changes from the Moka's regular bloody red to a surreal green before twisting into twenty different colors.

The apex of the color spectrum opened, letting out a flurry of paper, all of it funneling to the roof of the building at a single point. Several sheet currents shoot from the funnel, effectively mummifying Moka and Gin up to their necks.

"What is this sorcery!?" Inner Moka yells out.

More laughter is her answer. A bolt of lightning drops from the sky, the funnel guiding it to the roof. The vortex disperses as the next crack of thunder shakes the skies, revealing me in all my steaming glory.

"How is this possible!? You were so weak!" Gin cried out. He flinches as I look at him. The humidity from my body caused my hair to fall flat, hiding everything above my mouth. My blank face is shattered as a sickening grin stretches from ear to ear. I can hear the corners of my mouth tear. Strips of skin are tearing off my arms.

I don't know what he sees of my eyes behind the hair, but he seems sufficiently unnerved.

"You know, senpai." My voice echoes in triplicate. The paper from before still floats around us. "That punch really hurt." The paper above us starts to shift. "Why don't I return the favor?" The paper twists in on itself and forms multiple layers, each one sturdier than the last. Then the layers form two clumps which only build onto themselves. Protrusions build at the ends of the clumps in five places, leaving little to the imagination.

Two giant paper hands float before me, moving like the practiced hands of a marionette. I put my own hands to my mouth letting out a mock smooch sound. "_Magnifique." _And just for the intimidation factor, I have one of the hands form a fist and punch into the open palm of the other. The unexpected paper crunch definitely helped.

Gin attempted to roll away, only to be grabbed by one of the giant hands. The other gently pushed Moka over to Tsukune.

"What are you doing!? That dog is my opponent!" I simply give her a 'shoo-shoo' gesture, which the hand promptly mimics.

My attention turns back to Gin who's started howling, probably an attempt to call for help. I really am so glad this world is an anime art style. It makes things so much easier to look at. Like him screaming from the pressure! Now what else can I do? It has to be humiliating… OH! Oh, oh,oh, oh, oh, Lyon! Hehehehe!

"**Do it. I'll make sure it works."**

I put my (normal) hands together with my ring fingers and pinkies locked. My thumbs, index, and middle fingers are out like a pistol. "Secret technique." I disappear into a sea of paper which the hands disperse into. The werewolf lands on his stomach, his rump high in the air. Some sheets appear behind him which I walk out of with confidence. My hands thrust forward.

"Thousand years of death!" Gin sails through the air, never stopping his yowls of pain until a loud whump is heard. A cloud of smoke rises in the distance.

"I need to… do… that…" Slam. –Black-

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

Oh, my head. Why is my jaw sore? The last thing I remember… riiiigghhht… I really need practice controlling Lyon.

"**Hahahaha! Good luck with that one!"** I'm really not in the mood for this.

Perfect, I'm in the infirmary… again. Looks like I'm still in my outfit from the night with Gin. I wonder how that turned out?

"So the kohai is finally awake, huh?" Speak of the devil. I give him a tired look.

"You poked me in my butt. Not cool dude," he scolds.

"To be fair, I was all too literally drunk on power."

"Yeah, the others told me about your condition." At least he's honest.

"Just one thing. How do you know English so well?" He gives his wolfish grin.

"_Online webcams._" I should have known…

"Anyway, I've got to get to class. You should be excused within the next day, so don't worry. I'm pretty sure Tsukune can give you any late homework." –sigh of relief- "Oh, and you may want to look in a mirror when you get the chance." What?

I wait until he leaves to go over to the mirror. "Wow, he wasn't kidding."

I run my fingers over the creases of my mouth in wonder. Small scars ran from the creases up my face about three centimeters. Similar scars could be seen on my arms.

"Well… this will either drive more people away or help me get a date. Maybe both. I'm hungry."

"I knew you would say that." I… oh!

"Yuji-sensei!"

"It is good to see you up and moving again, Connor-kun. You've been out for three days."

That fact hits me like a hammer.

"Don't worry. I've got you covered." The middle-aged doctor promptly pulled out a container.

"Thank you, sensei." I throw open the plastic container. Onigiri! Yeah rice balls!

"Now eat up. Someone your size should be eating much more than that, but it's a start. If you hadn't been given a blood transfusion you would have died." Excuse me!?

"An anonymous donator gave you some blood to keep you alive. You should be grateful."

"Of course, sensei. Very grateful," I manage between mouthfuls of sweet sticky rice. And I think those were boiled shrimp! I barely registered his sigh.

"Get better soon, Connor-kun."

RVRVRVRVRVRV

Here you go TOSIG. Chapter 4. 2700+ words. Enjoy while I try to come up with new events. Next chapter, Yukari. Ja ne!


	5. The GOOD magical girl

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 5: The _Good _magical girl.

-Speech-

Japanese

_English _or _journal_

**Lyon**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

_Why is this place so confusing? When I'm not looking for trouble it finds me and when I look for something interesting nothing shows up. Is this why most anime protagonists just live normal lives? Hell if I know. For all I know, Lyon is probably up in the index just as bored as me. Even those mid-term tests are over now. Mix a boring lifestyle with my insomnia and I'm just about ready to go mad._

I look over to see Saizou still sleeping like a log. Lucky teme. Let's see what gift Lyon left me today. He usually leaves something under my bed once a week to keep me from getting too bored. I guess it's his form of a care package. Very appreciated.

Strange, just a small white box. He usually just leaves some more pencils and stuff like that. Well, can't hurt to look.

…..

Lyon, I love you man.

**Happy to oblige.**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

Standing in front of the scoreboard for the tests, I can't help but cheer. I took seventh! It was probably the whole 'monster culture' subject that set me back. Oh, and I brought _busty_-san to 86th place. (As opposed to the canon 200- somethingth place.)

As expected, one Yukari Sendou placed first. This universe really likes that plot point, doesn't it.

…..

What, no witty banter from Lyon? Well that's… worrying. Oh, and the gang just arrived.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much." Tsukune replied with a shrug before going to the board. He placed twentieth. Fits him perfectly; average. I hope he manages to hold onto that despite what fate and Lyon have in store for him.

**Pfffft! Yeah right.**

Yeah, thought so. –sigh-

**Quickly, get the banshees ready.**

Why?

**It's almost show time.**

Oh, okay.

"Hey guys, what's that commotion about?" Moka asks while looking over at a crowd that is forming. I grab the white box from my pocket. Funny, that marking is new. A serrated glyph is on the box with four arrows spiraling inwards. I guess I'll see why in a second.

I walk up with the others, sliding cards from the box in my hands and flipping them between my fingers. What I see are three goons picking on a girl in a witch outfit. Lyon, you enjoy shoving me into canon, don't you?

**Just play your part.**

"You should know, Ms. Prodigy, that your outfit is completely against school regulations."

I can't hold back a smirk.

"Yeah," another goon piped in. "Get rid of that outfit already. Find some appropriate clothing."

And there goes Moka.

"What do you three think you're doing!? Stop harassing her!"

The head goon looked at her with a crooked grin. "We aren't harassing her. We are simply enforcing our duty as student council members. Who are you to stop us?"

An airborne card flies around Moka, cutting the cheek of the head goon and returning to my head.

"_The three of blood diamonds. Interesting. _So then _you idiotic reptiles_, are you quite done?" Now they have Moka and I glaring down on them. (Literally for me.) The rosary glows slightly; probably annoyed.

"You can't do this! This is against the rules! You used your monster abilities, assaulted us with a weapon, and you are out of uniform!" About time somebody mentioned the white cargo shorts.

"Weren't the rules don't reveal what you are and stay in human form? Didn't break any rules there. And dress codes are idiotic. Finally, cards aren't weapons, and I was protecting a fellow student. _Go shove your regulations up your scaly dingus." _Damn, they are sufficiently scared. It's either the mouth scars or Moka's death glare. Please let it be Moka.

I always kept hearing that it's required that the Japanese people had to learn like three variations are Japanese and English on top of that. Does that not apply to monsters?

"Come on, boss," says a goon, "another time." I can hear the head scaly grumble, only agreeing reluctantly.

As they leave, Moka turns to the witch girl. "Are you okay?"

"Um… yeah. My name is Sendou Yukari. You were really cool, Moka-san. Ummm…"

"Yes?" Moka asks innocently.

"I wuuuuv you!" Yukari jumps at Moka, only hanging on to the taller girl by groping her. Harshly.

Tsukune's jaw dropped. Kurumu flushed. The crowd exploded into nose bleeds. I'm just standing, unamused.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Tsukune yells, causing the younger girl to drop onto her butt with a short yip.

The witch recovered fairly quickly. "Oh I know who you are, Aono Tsukune. You just want Moka-san all for yourself! Well I won't allow it. I'm going to protect her from all you nasty boys!" A pink stick with a large end in the shape of a heart appeared in her hand, followed by a sharp clang of a gold washtub impacting with Tsukune's head.

Cards slide from my deck, wrapping around Yukari's waist floating her to eye level with me. "You know, that wasn't very nice. Also, you really need to learn more self-control, _shrimp_."

With a flush of red to her cheeks, she waves her wand again.

_**-Fuwafuwa-**_

-Twitch-twitch- Did that… really just happen?

The clang of metal on tile tells me that yes, yes it did happen. Kurumu, don't you dare laugh. She's laughing… -Sigh-

"So that actually happens... Like I was saying, self-control. Learn it." The cards set her down on her feet and returned to the deck box, causing the glyph to heat up momentarily. Useful glyph.

I turn to walk away.

_**-Fuwafuwa-**_

"It didn't work the first time; it won't work again." Why is everyone still here. "Well come on then people. We still have classes don't we!?"

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

_**-Fuwafuwa-**_

Oh come on! That's like the dozenth time now!

-Twitch- "Do you just enjoy the sound or something?" Yukari looks away sheepishly.

"Why do you hang out with Moka so much?" Well this is different.

"Yukari-san. Let me enlighten you on some things." Oh, so now I have your attention. "I'm trying to repair a friendly relationship with _Busty_-san who is fawning over Tsukune who is Moka's official blood bank. She has fallen for him hard and doesn't know how to say it. Also, Moka hates perverts with a passion, but her heart is too kind and she was too afraid that she would hurt your feelings by yelling at you. Do you understand?" She nods. "Good."

_**-Fuwafuwa-**_

-Twitch- "Why do you enjoy that so much?"

"Because it sounds funny." So she can still be a kid. Good to know.

"I have to ask, did you really want to be in a yuri relationship with Moka?"

"What's yuri?" DANGER-DANGER-DANGER

"Umm… never mind." Right, still a kid. "Is there any reason in particular why you were trying so hard to get attention?" Oh, the pointy hat is coming off! Damn it, why is she so adorable.

"Well, I'm a witch so we aren't well liked by most other monsters. Some stupid 'logic' like we aren't actually monsters. I thought if I stood out then they would look past my species." I put a hand on her head.

"Trust me. You don't need to try too hard. And fair warning, everyone has this horrible compulsion to tear down their betters." With that last bit of comforting advice, I leave for my next class. Hopefully she isn't in too much danger. Monsters are stupid, but they can't be stupid enough to go after her in school… can they?

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

Wow… One day, and I'm proven wrong. I didn't even feel anything until Moka appeared, and even then I had just a slight urge to laugh maniacally. Just how far out were they? Oh, there's Tsukune.

"Hey man, what did I miss?"

"Moka-san knocking some sense into those guys who were picking on Yukari. Did it… affect you at all?" I can't tell if he's worried for me or the people who were around me.

"Slightly, but nothing too serious," I shoot back with a shrug. "Anyway, how is the little Mahou-shojo?" Tsukune chuckles sheepishly, leaving me with an unamused look on my face.

"She fell for you, didn't she?" Tsukune's head goes down in resignation. Yeah, that's what I thought. "Okay, honestly. When is you're harem going to stop growing?" Yeah, that's right. Sputter you average Joe. You are the envy of nearly every guy in the school for just being yourself. Let that sink in HARD.

"Can you please help me?"

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Did he seriously just- "Bwahahahahaha!" I really am sorry for you- "Bwahahahahaha!"

"Come on, please-" I shush him with a single finger as I let the laughter fly out of my gut. By the time I'm done, Moka has shown up."

"What, what's so funny?" she asks in a completely innocent tone. I'm fairly sure Lyon is laughing with me- wherever he is. Moka's comment just makes me laugh harder. I leave them while I continue laughing down the hallway. Sorry man, but that is one thing I will never be able to help you with.

RVRVRVRVRVRV

And chapter done. Sorry if there wasn't enough action for you but Tsukune is the protagonist of RV, not 'me.' There are some scenes where 'I' am not supposed to meddle. Also, banshees are a real thing. And the three of blood diamonds is an inside joke.

I forgot just how fast this guy comes into the plot. Next time; Time to meet Kuyou and the Disciplinary Squad. Rate, review, and see you next chapter. Ja Ne!


	6. A cold yet warm meeting

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 6: Putting off the inevitable

-Speech-

Japanese

_English _or _journal_

**Lyon**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

**Okay, now what? We've got that bastard coming shortly… hmm. Well, I could always- no, no. That arc needs to happen. So then… YEP! I'm pushing it back! Don't care how Fluff reacts, there needs to be proper build up, dammit! But then what can I show? More embarrassing moments it is!**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

_Sometimes I wonder why I even keep this journal. I think Lyon only uses it as a device for explaining random junk to the 'audience' I know I have. Whether that is a good or bad thing remains to be seen. Saizou has been going out at night lately. Maybe to get weed or something. It could happen. Not like its my problem anyway… I just made it my problem, I can tell. Lyon, curse you and everything about yourself._

My dorm is now filled with different drawings, sketches, and paintings of things I never thought I could do. Most of them are of ideas that I never got to finish, while there are a select few action shots featuring some of my Ocs. I'm going to enter the Zodiac painting in the art show, see how many random KAWAII I can gather. That will be fun.

All of that aside, why the HELL is it so cold in here!? This cannot be natural. I guess its a good thing that I've been practicing with Lyon's abilities. No new abilities yet, but at least I can use the ones I have without losing skin.

Pulling out my banshees, I whisper, "Find them." The top card spun once in salute and the stack of 64 shot out the open window. Apparently whoever was causing the temperature drop was close by. One of the nearby trees gave a startled yelp. It was quite simple to see my white and purple cards in the dark of the campus. I was not expecting a matching girl. The cards are bound around her stomach similar to when I used the cards on Yukari.

The girl is wearing the standard uniform skirt but covering her legs are thigh length, purple striped knee socks. Her top is a white blouse with full length black sleeves. The blouse only went to her shoulders and would have fallen down if not for the black straps holding it up like a tank top. Around her neck is a simple necklace with a golden locket, her blouse has a belly pouch normally seen on hoodies, and she is wearing white sneakers.

However, her face. Her features look like they were cut from glass and caked with frosting. Her eyes are a beautiful yet glazed blue. Her hair goes to her mid-back, looking naturally jagged yet smooth, and is a brilliant violet. The lolipop in her mouth is a nice touch.

And apparently I was staring.

-clears throat- "Is there something I can help you with, or do you just pick a random window each night?" Funny, she looks unsure how to answer. Maybe its because I'm holding her by cards from a third floor window.

I drop her in the room. "Sorry, I'm not usually good with people." She looks around to my different canvases. It seems one in particular has caught her attention. She still looks wary to speak though. Oh! I hold out the Banshee Box and all of my cards recall. Hopefully she relaxes.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" I ask, not bothered by the still cold temperature. "No." Well that doesn't tell me a whole lot.

"Um, if I may ask. What is you name?" Gotta break the ice somehow. **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Shirayuki Mizore." -facepalm-

"_Oh, come on! And I call myself a Rosario fan! How did I not realize it sooner!?" _**BWAHAHAH! **Shut it! Oh, now I've scared her from my outburst.

"Em, I am truly sorry if I scared you with that last outburst. Umm..." I scratch my dome of hair sheepishly. "How about I start over. I'm Connor Mathias, pleased to meet you."

"You're the exchanged student?" she asks, the trembling now stopped. Her voice still seems void of emotion.

"Yeah, that's me." We stare at each other for several seconds before she turns back to the paintings. I'm so glad I'm an insomniac. "You don't talk much, do you?" She gave me a blank look before turning to the paintings again. Her eyes catch on my zodiac paintings. They're drawn chibi and have simple designs so they were easy to do, but I still enjoyed drawing them. The centerpiece has all twelve of my spirits waving at the audience with both arms like little kids, either with large eyes or happy closed eyes.

"Cute."

"Um, arigatou?" I can't tell if she's being sarcastic or not. Then again, I've never been able to.

"It was a compliment." If you say so. "May I have one."

…

…

...What?

"Uh, sure. Go ahead." The one she picked up was Aries, yawning at the audience like a toddler, a night cap balanced precariously on his mound of hair. One of my personal favorites. She held it front of me, waiting for approval. "Like I said."

A short nod later and she was heading for the door. THE DOOR!? "Wait, wait, wait!" She jumped. "You are in the boy's dorms. Wouldn't it be smarter for me to let you out through the window?" Surprisingly, she agreed. The banshees slipped from their box and gently wrapped around her waist.

"Listen, if you ever need anything, just ask. Not everybody around here is hopeless. Goodnight, Shirayuki-san." The rope of cards carry her to the ground and she walks off, canvas in hand. Funny, I think this is the first genuine smile I've had all year.

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

[Not Normal POV]

A dark shape watched from the trees as Mizore was dropped from Mathias's dorm room. It smiled wickedly. "Well what do we have here? Somebody thinks its okay to break the rules. I had better report this."

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

Okay, so yes this chapter is shorter. I just really wanted to update for you guys but didn't want to deal with the next bit yet. That and I must be a masochist for doing this to myself. Hopefully this was still entertaining for you. Review, favorite, and I will see you all next chapter.


	7. Logic

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 7: And the inevitable happens.

-Speech-

Japanese

_English _or _journal_

**Lyon**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

"Are you Connor Mathias?" Oh, just great. Who's this!? She definitely doesn't sound friendly.

…

…

Yeah, she's a generic background character. Let's see if this can go a bit smoothly. That would make everything easier.

"Yes?"

"You are wanted for questioning by the Public Safety Commission." **BWAHAHAH! **Shut up!

I give the new girl a slight nod and follow her down the hallways. Maybe the PSC band around her bicep gives her extra power over the students because everybody is either backing away or praying for me. That is kinda touching, actually.

We stop in front of a double door. The hirogana for what I believe is "Public Safety Commission" is hung like a plaque above the door. Unlike every other door in the building, this door is black and gold. Probably fake gold. Honestly not impressed.

"Ladies first," I tell my host, who promptly attempts to shove me in. I don't budge. "Now that is sad. You don't even have the decency to ask for me to go in." She flushes red and enters the room. I quickly follow into the dark room.

As soon as I enter the door slams shut. I don't look back. Still unimpressed. "Not a bad intimidation attempt. The spotlight is a nice touch. Not impressed though."

A dark chuckle echoes from the back and a wide grin is the first thing I see. The guy has sharp features, platinum hair, and an obnoxious attitude. Must be Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Mathias-kun. I am Kuyo." Darn, I guessed wrong. Also, no last name? Really? I give him a raised eyebrow, urging him to GET ON WITH IT!

"I will not accept that tone, baka."

"You better have some good charges or I'm walking out." I'm serious. I hate this dude. He is such a pretentious prick. I want to know one person that likes him.

I cover my eyes as the lights all turn on. (MY EYES! MY BLOODSHOT INSOMNIAC EYES!) The rest of the PSC sit around a long table and stare at me with irritation. I can already feel the love.

"That still doesn't tell me anything." Hah! I got his eyes to twitch! **I'm rubbing off on you, all right.**

"Report!" he orders one of his officers that sat behind a clipboard.

"Connor Mathias is charged with breaking many rules including, but not limited to, allowing a member of the opposite gender into their dorm, doing so after hours, revealing your Yokai identity, and not meeting curfue."

Wait, their on me about the Mizore event…?

…

…

…

BWAHAHAH!

**BWAHAHAH!**

Time to bring out 'Fluffy the Critic." My posture changes from slouched to tall. My eyes change from glazed to analytical. I readjust my glasses and lock my hands behind the small of my back.

"Objection. You have me under false charges." I think I'm amusing him. Kuyo folds his fingers together so I must be doing something right. That, or I'm already at the top of his list.

"Firstly, the official Yokai Academy handbook states that males may not be in female dorms, however it never states that the opposite is prohibited. This also follows true in a nocturnal setting. Curfew is the specified time when you must be in your dorm, not when you must go to sleep. On top of that, I have a medically justified and quite serious case of insomnia. I am lucky to get three hours of sleep a night. Finally, the rules state that you must not reveal your monster identity. They say nothing about using the powers and abilities that you have while in your human disguise."

…

…

Lyon, thank you for rubbing off on me. **You're welcome.**

"And the package that your visitor exited your dorm with?" Wow, clipboard has guts.

"Art. An oil painting on canvas of a chibi ram spirit."

"And who was your visitor?"

"That does not pertain to my charges. Therefore it shall not be answered. If that is all?" Half the room growls. "Right then." I leave the room with a quick flourish and a universal gesture to Kuyo specifically. Yeah, this meeting was fun. I should do this more often… Okay, maybe Lyon has rubbed off on me a bit too much.

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

"_You did what!?" _Excuse me, senpai, while I clean out my ears. "_Just how much __of __an idiot are you!?"_

"_Well gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. You know, I was hoping you wouldn't react like this." _It's times like these that I really appreciate the fact that only Gin and I speak English. It helps to keep privacy even if we are the only two here.

Our wolfy upperclassman is freaking out quite heavily. I can see why, but its not like this is going to bite him in the back. Wait…

"Did I miss something earlier, sempai?" I feel like I'm missing some vital plot information. Gin sighs. Oh, now I now I missed something.

"The others were out selling the paper today and got shut down by the PSC. We've just received a warning. Any more and we'll be shut down."

"They can't do that."

"Yes they can, and they will."

"No, literally, they can't." Ooh, wolfy is looking hopeful. "This club is a mandatory step for graduation. Nekonome-sensei said so when we were searching for clubs. It is outside of the PSC's power to force us into failing school. The only one who decides when we are done here is the headmaster. The PSC is not a real club and if they attempt to disrupt our education then they would be disbanded instead." I love using logic.

"They will burn our papers if we continue to publish."

"Which means that the PSC will be fined the expenses for the paper and ink. It is not their place to decide what goes into the paper. That would be Nekonome-sensei and you as you are the only senior member of the club. Is there anything else they are doing that I should bring up in the argument I will be using against them?"

…

…

...

BWAHAHAH! I left him speechless. I really should do this more often.

SPLAT*

What. The. HELL. Is. On. My. Head?

"Get your excrement off of my head, now." Several flashes fill the air and photos fall into my hands of the goop attached to me. **You're welcome.**

-Eye Twitch-

I let loose the banshees in my coat, swiftly tearing through the goop which starts solidifying. My hair remains unblemished. The girl looks affronted. "How dare you attack a PSC officer!"

"You provoked me! Also, my card never touched you, it was in self-defense, and a member of the Public SAFETY commission just attacked a student unprovoked. Try and worm your way out of this one." I would make such a great villain. Bringing logic into a shonen anime screws over everything the characters have on me. Ooh, she looks angry! Stop shivering, wolfy. She has nothing.

"You will pay for this!" Whatever, geisha. I turn to senpai with a smile.

"So, lunch?"

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

I really need to do more chapters like this. It is fun to bring logic into shonen anime. Mwahahaha! I would make such a great villain. Like Hades! Or maybe Gangrel… I will have to think about this.

Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you next chapter.


	8. BWAHAHAHAHA

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 8: Trouble

-Speech-

Japanese

__English__or __journal__

****Lyon****

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

_Why do I feel like I've missed something? One event seems to be gone from this timeline. We met Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, I met Mizore, the gang had a run-in with the PSC. I poked Gin in the ass… which leaves- shit. I missed the art class events. I missed Tsukune's birthday! Oh, and the whole stone girls problem. Which means sensei is about to rat to Kuyou about… double shit. Does this also mean that she could loop **me **in that? Lyon, save me._

**No.**

Triple shit. But honestly, how did I miss it!?

On a side note, Saizou is gone again. That's another thing where it feels like I'm forgetting something important. Why would Komiya-teme constantly disappear at night… AND WHY ISN'T THE PSC BREATHING DOWN HIS NECK!? -Hmmph- I slam my head into a pillow, accidentally denting the headboard. That really hurts and STOP LAUGHING LYON!

**Never.**

Yep, my life sucks. And something is just telling me that tomorrow will be a bigger pain.

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

Okay then, passing period. There are tons of people here, we are not looking for trouble, and a jealous Gin is dragging Tsukune away by way of headlock. By this world's logic THIS IS WHEN EVERYTHING BAD HAPPENS!

"Are you all ready to face your punishments?" I called it! Kuyou I hate you forever. "Akashiya Moka, are you ready to face your punishments for harming Keito, a senior member of the public safety commision?"

I give him my best 'really' deadpan, and he just smirks. "You as well, for verbally assaulting the entirety of the PSC at once."

I don't have any witty retort. I don't attempt to argue or attack the prick. I fall to my knees, choking on my own spit as I cackle like a lunatic. He attempts speak again, but I fall onto my face, still laughing into the tiles. One more time he attempts speech, only for me to roll onto my back, laughing harder than before, my feet kicking wildly at the air.

That bastard actually came up with something to nab me.

"Wait, they haven't even done-"

"You are under arrest as well Aono Tsukune, for suspicion of being human."

The scene silences, Kuyou holds a sneer, Moka looks worried, and Tsukune looks like all of the hope in his life has been torn away. Everybody else looks betrayed or shocked.

I'm still laughing. "HAHAHA! HUMAN! BWAHAHAHAAA!" I see a much larger boy (but still smaller than me) with a kendo stick standing over me as I attempt to regain breath.

**-Black-**

…

…

Oh, my head. Now I know why they use kendo sticks. They fricken hurt. You know, these guys even look tiny when dragging me by the arms. Now that is sad. Lyon, still there?

**Yes.**

Good to know.

And now they've thrown me in a cell. A CELL. Isn't this a private academy of the highest prestige that people and their families pay good money to attend and learn from? How can they get away with this!? And there's a skeleton! I knew today would suck!

"Is this really the best you got, _you insignificant, holier-than-thou, son of a _yako!"

Kuyou is in front of my cage, steaming. His expression has gone dark. His hair is waving dangerously. Kinda cool. This is the first real showing of Yokai pressure that has made me want to let loose in a while. He's glaring holes through my head. BWAHAHAHA! Your evil is nothing!

"I will let your insolence go just once gaijin. Now shut up before I roast you alive." Oooh, I'm soooo scared. This fool is good. I let my smile stretch, giving off the impression of a demonic harlequin. My mouth scars open again. He just walks off steaming.

I can hear him threatening the art teacher (who apparently ratted on our reluctant hero) and Moka is trying to protect Tsukune's 'innocence'. Kuyou unleashes a torrent of flames and Ishigami-sensei simply looks on. Moka is badly burned, apparently from protecting Tsukune. Kuyou lights another ball of flames in his hands, only for roots to explode from the ground and wrap around his arm. Now _Busty _is here. Always nice to see her safe and contributing. Myahaha! And now Kuyou looks pissed! Yukari-chan runs over to Tsukune to heal him. And now Kuyou is losing control over his disguise.

"I will turn you all to ashes!"

"Now really. Look at the mess you've made." And there's senpai with the epic entrance! Gin walks over to the rest of the club, not impressed with Kuyou in the slightest. In fact, he seems more frustrated with the rest of the club members.

"Look at this. You've all gathered together, baring your fangs at me in defiance. I am the justice of this academy! Have you all gone mad!?" Already there.

Gin starts shifting to his wolf form and- ooh! That had to hurt. It just looked like senpai passed through Kuyou, but several places impact like craters across Kuyou's body like he just received several punches at once.

**Popcorn?**

Sure. (A small array forms on the cell floor. A puff of smoke erupts from it and a fresh popped bucket of popcorn comes into existence.) I munch away at Lyon's snack as the action unfolds. Sometimes its nice to be batshit insane. It's fun! I haven't felt this awake in a while.

The gang congratulates each other on another victory. Pffft. Yeah, Kuyou just reformed. I can't help myself.

"Look at this everyone! The hothead became a hothead!" The new Kuyou, a six tailed flaming fox beast made of fire, glares at me before turning back to the group. That's right, keep on building power. It feels so good. I don't care that my arms are bleeding! I want more of this feeling!

"Hzy Flame!" Kuyou unleashes his attack.

"Kyahahahaha!- EEEP!" A wave of fire broke off from the main attack, burning through my cell doors like paper, and missing my head by an inch.

Why do I smell something burning…? Oh… He burned my popcorn… He burned my popcorn! Sure he also burned senpai – and quite badly at that, but I don't care. I don't care that everyone but Tsukune and Moka are knocked out. I don't care about this school or any damage to it. HE BURNED MY POPCORN!

Tsukune and Moka are having such a sweet moment too. I would hate to see Kuyou get any more satisfaction. AND NOW HE'S BECOME A FURRY! Oh, I'm gonna hurt him.

"Hazy Rolling-" Fwump! Smack! Smack! Smack!

Those are the sounds of my glyph constantly grinding the fox bastards face into the pavement. And now the main couple are necking. How sweet.

"Hazy Rolling Flame!"

**-Black-**

…

…

**...**

"**Kuyou, you are really going to regret knocking out Mathias." The fox boy turns to my vessel, obviously expecting a pile of ashes. Instead he sees a floating body, speaking to him with the same demonic smile as always.**

"How? I roasted you!"

"**SIMPLETON!" My eyes flash through the colors of the rainbow. Even my pupils and scleroses are rapidly shifting different colors. I walk up to him, through the melted cell bars, and grab him by his scruff. I can feel Mathias's hand burning from the touch, but it isn't my problem. Not like this is my body.**

"What is this!? How are you holding me! I am a bring of pure energy!"

"**Hah! Like you could ever be pure." Once, twice, three times, I send his head through the ceiling. I'm pretty sure my 'yokai' pressure is radiating throughout the campus. Mikogami must be laughing his bloody head off.**

"**Take my words to heart, you pompous, holier-than-thou, yako. Fear the warlock."**

**I drop him on his fiery backside. "Have fun." Moka and Tsukune are standing now, both with red eyes with slit irises and a demonic aura. About time Moka finished giving him blood. A glyph opens under me and the last trace of me is my absolutely glorious maniacal laughter dispersing throughout the dungeons. I'll leave the rest to Moka and Tsukune.**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

**In the end Tsukune and Moka worked together to beat Kuyou to a pulp, Tsukune was gifted with some of inner Moka's vampire blood, and everyone got away with only minor burns. Well most everyone. I think Gin is still recovering from rather bad sear marks. Honestly, and this is supposed to be a school. Mikogami, you are one sick bastard.**

"Get off of him, brat! Tsukune is mine!"

"Back off, bat boobs! You'll suffocate him!"

**Okay, maybe some injuries aren't physical. -Sigh-**

"**Off." My glyphs detain the girls, giving Tsukune a chance to breath. Yukari pouts while Kurumu looks on in confusion. Moka must be somewhere else at the moment. She isn't here and I cdon't think she's on her way.**

"Is something wrong, fuwafuwa-kun? You barely ever resort to your abilities."

"**Sorry, _busty-_chan. Mathias is currently sleeping. May I take a message?" Her nails extend and pathetically swipe at me from her confines. "Nice to know you still care."**

"Stop that! It's creepy!"

"**And you're obsessed." I turn to the side. "You're welcome, blood bank." The protagonist turns sheepish and his face lights up red. Yeah, you be embarrassed! That's how people are meant to react.**

"Why are you even here?" **Kurumu asks, still miffed. I roll up 'my' sleeves revealing ****heavy bandages. Some of them are tinged pink. **

"**Matt couldn't take the energy from our little **_**tiff **_**with Kuyou. He's resting while his body recovers." **

"Well I guess that makes sense."

"**And I would gladly go through this again if it meant slamming Kuyou into the ceiling more." I say with a brilliantly creepy smile. Tskune shivers involuntarily. Yep, I've still got it.**

"By the way, what did you mean back there?" Tsukune asks. "Fear the warlock?"

**Pfft- Did he really -hehehe- Oh, wow. I can't believe- Hahahahaha! Oh, I'm gonna leave him in the dark on this one. Then the reveal will be so much sweeter. A glyph glows underneath me, slowly letting me fade from the scene, my laughter echoing throughout the area.**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

Yako: The opposite of a kitsune, yet still a fox spirit. It symbolizes greed and misfortune and enjoys causing mischief.

I would like to thank Smexy Bananas and the guests Guest and Validar for their reviews. They really do mean a lot and the support is much appreciated.

Anyway, there is chapter 8. Hope you guys enjoyed. I really hate Kuyou if you couldn't tell. Review, favorite, and I will see you next chapter..


	9. No rest for the weary

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 9: Summer Vacation 1 – Around and Around

-Speech-

Japanese

_English_or _journal_

**Lyon**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

_How the hell has it only been four months? Maybe it's because I don't sleep much. Yeah, that's probably it. Updates!_

_Komiya-teme has been spending ridiculous amounts of time outside our dorm. Like, I will stay up all night and won't see him once. But whatever. He's just the pity villain. He's probably just living his life. I've healed well. My arms are still a bit pink but they are covered all the time anyway so no big deal. Strange enough my art projects have started disappearing. Mostly the chibi spirit paintings… I really hope I'm wrong about my suspicions._

_Tomorrow is the start of our summer vacation and with that comes all of the complications I know are coming. Though I have to admit, I'm curious how my presence will affect everything. Will it be like the manga or the anime? I sincerely hope it's like the manga._

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

"Ohayo, Connor-san." I only barely register Tsukune's greeting as I stand by the bus stop. In truth I've been standing out here for some time now. I find the cold winds… soothing. I've changed into a simple yet comfortable red, long-sleeve shirt and an unzipped hoodie the color of sand. Over my right shoulder is a red backpack with various pencils and notebooks. I look over the protagonist once, then spare a double take.

"You clean up well." He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. Instead of the school uniform, he is wearing sneakers, some belted khakis, a white tank top and a black button up. I roll my eyes and turn back to the tunnel. I guess you just can't run away from some tropes.

Another few minutes pass and I hear, "Ohayo, Tsukune-kun" Yep, that's Moka. She is wearing a frilly sundress with an elegant top over it that covers her sleeves. The look simultaneously makes her look more modest and stupidly cute.

Tsukune, you are one lucky bastard.

I force myself to block out their conversation. I do not need to hear them gushing over each other. Honestly, it's like everybody is yelling "KISS ALREADY!" and they only want to hold hands. The necking doesn't count.

Some time passes and I'm about ready to pass out when a loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" pierces the air. Yep, I'm awake. Maybe. I don't know.

Oh, it's _Busty_-san dragging Yukari-chan. Why am I not surprised? Yukari-chan is still wearing her witch's garb while _Busty_-san is… Oh dear Kami above. She's wearing a plaid miniskirt, a white, short-sleeve button-up, and a small red is tied around her neck. Somebody, where's the water! Keep it away! I swear she is too provocative for her own good. And now she's bouncing! I swear she does this on purpose…

"Are you both done yet!?" I yell a bit too irritably. The girls flinch at my tone. My eye twitches a couple times.

"Are you okay, fuwafuwa-kun?"

"Stupid insomnia. No sleep. Four days. I'm sleeping on that bus." Speaking of.

The bus pulls up in front of me inches from my face. I honestly don't care. I don't have enough sleep to care at the moment. I'm the first one up the stairs of the bus and slump into a middle seat. The others crowd around me with Yukari-chan and _Busty-_san in the seat to the left of me and the star couple in the seat behind me.

"Are you sure you're okay, fuwafuwa-kun?"

-sigh- "I haven't slept in four days, my things are being stolen, and I haven't hear from Lyon since the Kuyou incident." One. Two. Three.

"God dammit. Lyon's gone quiet. Lyon… has gone quiet." _Busty-_san reaches over to me to stop my shivers. I belt out cackles before she can. "LYON HAS GONE QUIET!" My cackles continue until I slam my head into the seat in front of me. "_I am so fucked…"_

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

I hate that bus driver so much.

I think I got a half hour of sleep before we reached our destination. My problem? The bastard slammed down on the breaks, imbedding my face in the seat in front of me.

"Uh, Cuhm Ohn!"

I successfully peel myself from the seat leather, but I'm the last one to exit the bus. I send the driver the best death glare I can muster but he just goes on smirking, his eyes glowing beneath his hat.

"Have fun kid, and tell your buddy to watch himself." Why can't anyone be not cryptic here?

The group walks for a little bit as the path that we are on would indicate there is indeed something at the end. What I find peculiar are the large burn marks on the ground. Maybe they were just something the manga never put emphasis on. I've been noticing that a lot lately. Especially with the dorms and certain classes.

Maybe I'm right. As soon as we cross the burn marks all of the forest surrounding us melts away revealing a pristine and undisturbed field of sunflowers. I can't help but let out a whistle of appreciation.

"_Damn_, I didn't realize places like this still existed." To be fair, I did know about this place from Manga knowledge. That said, even the anime does not do this place justice. It is per- Wait. No. Those burn marks are still here. They are a bit more sporadic than the rather obvious ones we passed over but they are still noticeable.

"Are we in a flower garden?" _Busty_-san asks, obviously captivated by the field's beauty.

"It's beautiful… Is this where we are staying?" Moka asks, obviously having a similar reaction to Kurumu.

From the back I can hear Nekonome-sensei (when the hell did she get here!?) arguing with the bus driver about the current location. I can't quite make out what they are saying, but I get the gist. This is some type of 'tourist destination' known for people 'disappearing' mysteriously. "Don't you think being spirited away is sort of romantic in this day and age?" He finishes as he hands each of us the local paper and bribes sensei with fish. Brilliant.

And now they are leaving… We just got ditched… I hate that driver so much.

Everybody stands in place, shocked as what has happened to us. A passing wind blows audibly behind us like this is meant to be a comedic moment.

"I can't believe it!" Surprisingly, this is not my yell. That outburst was from our little witch. "What's that bus driving thinking! We've been deserted deep in the mountains! What're we gonna do now!? I don't like this! I wanna go home!" Yep, still a pre-teen. Kurumu walks over to her and starts pinching her cheeks wjile wearing a fake smile.

"What are you talking about? We just got here! I'll give you something to really cry about if you don't stop complaining!" Wow, those two.

"Hey stop it!" Moka yells while attempting to tear Kurumu from Yukari. Honestly the scene is quite comical. Given the art style of this world it is sort of strange to see faces stretch like that.

The field shakes as a guttural growl echoes through the air. Everybody seems worried. I just glare at the offending field. "Shut up! I am not in the mood!" More growls echo. "I don't care!" Another echo. "_You cheeky bastard!_" By now the others have evacuated to a nearby shack (Where the hell did that come from!?).

Surprisingly I don't feel crazy. Given what I know about this field I should be going nuts right now. Sure I'm ornery, but that's the sleep deprivation. I just really want to hit something right now. And whatever is growling at me is asking for it.

A vine slips through the flower patch and attempts to grab my ankle. A glyph forms below it and quickly spins in place. The vine winds inwards like a coil. Some struggling is heard, then a quick groan, and then the beast makes its appearance. A creature with the body shape of a giant leek with thin vine arms and an oversized mouth like an exaggerated xenomorph. Its jaw snaps at nothing as it spins in place on my glyph. I punch its snout.

"Bad, no biting." It yells at me indignantly, still spinning. I hit it again.

"What did I just say?" It grumbles like a child who just lost a game.

"That's right!" A shadow approaches from my right. The glyph under the plant monster spins faster as I turn to the shadow.

"Yes, may I help you?" The hooded figure holds out an ornate staff. It looks familiar…

"Leave now, Human."

"Ooh, scathing." I watch as the plant continues to spin faster and faster. This is amusing. And soothing.

Something black whips out and cuts my new toy to ribbons. "Awwwwwww…"

"Did I stutter?" The figure, definitely female, asks rhetorically. I just pout.

"Now why did you have to do that? I was enjoying myself." Six black wing blades erupt from her cloak and point towards me. So _that's _why the staff looked familiar.

"Whatever." I turn 180 degrees on my heel and let another glyph open beneath me. The sound of crinkling paper is the only thing heard as I leave. I may not be able to travel far with this yet, but almost 46 meters is still decent.

I pop back into view just a couple feet behind the main cast. It's not like I knew where they were, though it was simple to find Moka and Kurumu's yokai energy in this place even if they hadn't used it. I found I was more sensitive to it than ever after that 'fight' with Kuyou. It took a bit to get Lyon's abilities back under my control once I woke up.

"What's up?"

"Hyaaa!" They all jump at my greeting. I give a tired chuckle.

"So what did I miss?"

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

Okay guys, that's it for this chapter.

I have something I need to put out there. I thank all my readers for the continued support. I just ask that if you leave reviews –which I am grateful for- that you either leave a review while signed into this site, or that if you are leaving guest reviews that you choose a name other than 'Guest' and stick with it. It helps me know if I have constant readers or not.

To Validar: As always, thank you for the constant reviews. I'm not sure who LordOfTheLandOfFire is but I appreciate the comment regardless.

To guest (I suspect this is also Validar): I have always had sporadic periods between updates. That does not mean I am giving up any of my stories. The average time to update a story for me is usually 1-2 months so I'm sorry for anybody wanting more and I appreciate your willingness to be patient.

As always, review, favorite, follow, and I will see you all next chapter.


	10. Stupid Birds

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 10: Summer Vacation 2 –

-Speech-

Japanese

_English _or _journal_

**Lyon**

**RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV**

**-Looks back at last chapter- 'Usually updates every 1-2 months. –cackles-' Yeah, I missed that deadline. I don't really have a good excuse for this. Thank you all for being patient.**

RVRVRVRVRVRVRVRV

-Since there is no journal entry this chapter, I thought I would add what I consider the 'opening' of this story. The song is an English dub of Clattanoia by NateWantsToBattle. Enjoy-

_**Can someone give me the answer**__**  
**__**To my question**__**  
**__**Where's my soul?**_

(Open into a panning shot from the ground. Pass by Mizore (very brief with a hidden face), Yukari, Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune, then show me with my back to the camera, looking up at the sky. Pan up to the sky past Yokai Academy, showing the upper half of a cloaked figure. His face is hidden except for a demented smile. Fade to black before showing "Bonded" in a bold archaic font.)_****_

_**It's like a virus in my body while I'm dreaming**__**  
**__**When I wake up all that's left of me are bones**__**  
**__**I'm in a panic! Get out hurry**__**  
**__**Oh there are mysteries and many miseries**_

(Shiftto Tsukune, sitting in his desk in Nekonome-sensei's classroom. He is rubbing his neck while staring out the window. Silhouettes of Saizou, the mermaid, Gin's monster form, the art teacher, and Kuyo pass by in the glass. Something catches his attention, bringing his face to the camera with a smile.)_****_

_**Dead or alive, I'm on the brink of self-destruction**__**  
**__**As I'm roaming from left to right to hell**_

_**An invitation to come disappear**__**  
**__**We're dancing one, two, three steps on this dark stage**_

(The camera switches to Moka who just walked in. There is a short pause on her face before she attempts to greet the protagonist.__Kurumu rushes in, followed by a close up of her face, interrupts Moka and attempts to glomp Tsukune only to have a wash bin dropped on her head. Shift to Yukari, holding her wand proudly and a short close up on her face. Zoom out to reveal the class glaring at the protagonist. At the same time, my silhouette can be seen in the foreground while Gin can be seen in a corner of the class and a small bit of purple can be seen out the window.)_****_

_**Raise your flag**__**  
**__**March on fight**__**  
**__**Break your mask and show some pride**__**  
**__**While this war just sends a shiver down my crooked spine**_

(Show Lyon, grinning madly into a book while scenes showing the academy staff play in the background finishing with the headmaster.)_****_

_**Wars and swords tears and blood**__**  
**__**Feel my heart begin to race**__**  
**__**As I laugh in this bloodbath we made**_

(Lyon throws the book over his shoulder, opens his cloak to reveal his arms, and starts making beckoning gestures. In the shadows of his robes the audience can make out each of the main characters. At the last line Lyon cackles openly before swinging his arm so that the cloak cover the screen._****_

_**Can someone give me the answer**__**  
**__**To my question**__**  
**__**Where's my soul?**__**  
**__**Where's my heart?**__**  
**__**Am I losing my own self**_

(Show each main canon character in a montage showing off their abilities against nameless mooks ending with inner Moka wiping out a small battalion before being knocked back. She flies into Tsukune and she bites down on his neck causing a dark aura to explode from the boy.)_****_

_**Don't you hesitate**__**  
**__**Go this way**__**  
**__**I don't know**__**  
**__**And I don't care**__**  
**__**Tell me are you not entertained now?**_

(Vamp Tsukune tears through more mooks before a strong wind halts his momentum. Glyphs open in front of him showing him several silhouetted characters. The camera pans up to show Lyon laughing at a table.)_****_

_**I'll just keep surviving**__**  
**__**I just cannot hide it all**_

(Lyon's interest changes and the camera swerves showing me on the other side of the table, a pensive look on my face and my fingers locked.)_****_

_**I am not to fall a victim**__**  
**__**I'll continue living in this**__**  
**__**Misery driven world**_

(I glare and the camera pans out, showing one last shot of Lyon and I at the table thrusting our arms forward at each other as if ordering armies to march. The camera spins clockwise, pans out further and fades to black.)

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

For once, I am very tired that I am glad.

I meant glad that I am tired.

We have been traveling for the past couple hours and have been taking our time in the human city. I never saw a sign saying the town though. I'll say this much though, it's not Tokyo or Akihabara. I would know if it was.

As it turns out, Busty-san and Yukari made up shortly after I regrouped with them. I still love their reactions. It gave me a good laugh. I think Inner-Moka was cursing me out if the rosary's rapid blinking was any indication.

Funny enough, the pedestrians we keep on passing have little trouble with most of us. MOST. Moka, Kurumu, and Tsukune get nearly no odd looks. Yukari has been getting some glances, though I think it is because of her hat. Then there is the way that they look at me, sending one clear message.

YOU DON'T BELONG.

Who knew that a school for monsters could be more accepting than random humans? I mean I was expecting this, but it still kind of stings. Probably because I haven't been looked at that way in a long time. I think I was twenty-seven when I first visited Japan. It was a business trip with NOA and I had some free time so I went to check out the cosplayers at Akihabara. Even then I wasn't really liked, though the animosity was at least timed by the years I had in contact with the culture. Now I'm back to being a teenager and to everyone here I am just another Gaijin.

I shake that thought from my head. That is not something I should be thinking about. Besides, it looks like Yukari is having a harder time with this than I am. She grips her wand like it's a lifeline and is constantly fidgeting. Hopefully she doesn't crack on us. Knowing how she feels about humans, this could turn ugly quick.

No, there's no chance of – The crowd just noticed them. Damnit all!

"Hey dude, check it out. Those girls are so hot!" Seriously!? That is what the crowd thinks!? When did I get beck to America!?

"That girl's so cute!"

"Her style is perfection!"

"This one is hot too!"

"That one has humongous tits!"

"Are they models!?"

"There skin is so smooth!"

"This is great!"

"I can't believe I could meet someone so hot in this town!"

Now I know I live in an anime. No self-respecting Japanese citizen would act this way in public, much less an entire crowd! And here comes the trash, crowding around Yukari, who (along with Tsukune) was pushed to the ground in the rush. Nobody could get me to move.

"Hey miss, are you okay?" asks an overweight individual in a headband and glasses. He has his hand out, expecting Yukari to take it.

"Whoa, that's a cosplay, right?"

"Look, a little witch!"

"She's so cute!"

"What character are you!?"

"Is there a cosplay party?"

"Can I get a picture?" came an American accent.

"Moeee!" –eye twitch- Alright, intervention time. I can see Yukari is in the middle of a panic attack. Moving behind the little witch, I pick her up at the waist and put her on my shoulders. She seems confused, though she grabs my hair for stability.

"Hey Gaijin, what are you doing!? Share her with the rest of us!" yelled the overweight one. Yukari tries to hide into herself. Luckily for me, I have an extra foot of height on the bastard. I, literally, glare down at him. He has to look up to keep eye contact with me.

"For your information, I speak Japanese quite well. I would rather appreciate it if you didn't treat my classmate like one of your bodypillows. YOU ALL are going to apologize to her, NOW." I can see a wet spot growing at his crotch. In fact, most of them have similar wet spots. I give one final glare, getting them to unanimously scream. A "We're sorry!" can be heard echoing towards us as they run into the horizon.

That felt intensely satisfying.

Slowly I place Yukari on the ground. "You okay Yukari-chan?" I ask. She gives a slow nod. She looks so innocent right now. And vulnerable. I look over to see the girls helping Tsukune up, despite all of the attention they are getting. Some of their admirers' attentions have passed over to me though. Them, and so many others just walking down the streets.

"That savage."

"Who does that Gaijin think he is?"

"He's so scary."

Everything is spoken in loud whispers. That settles it, this is not my Japan. Those comments would never be spoken aloud in the real Japan. The glares, maybe, but not the comments. I'm already done with this place.

-Flash- Flash- Flash- Flash-

What the hell was that!? Oh, it was the one with the camera and the American accent. Apprently he took pictures of the main cast members… including Tsukune…

"Cosplay great! Wait can't these publish!" That had to be some of the most broken Japanese I have ever heard. Maybe he is still learning? Still, what did he mean by Cosplay?

The young man walks up to each of the cast and hands them 500 yen before heading off. "Product the finished at . Thank you!" And he's gone. How weird. I feel like I've met him before. But where…?

"Mathias-kun, I think it's time we left." Thank you, Tsukune, for pulling me from my thoughts. Meh, if it was important then I would have remembered. Can't say Tsukune's wrong either. I can see the crowd gaining hearts in their eyes. Any longer here and they may riot.

"Right, let's find our hotel room." I reply with a nervous chuckle. I reach for Yukari's hand… She's gone. Oh fuck…

"Guys, Yukari's gone…"

"What do you mean gone!?" yells Moka and Kurumu. Their faces are beet red, and rapidly going to a deeper hue. Of course it makes sense that they direct their anger at me. I was the one to save her from the trash, only to get distracted.

"_Fuck my life._"

Where could she have gone!? It is the middle of the day on a moderately busy street. She was here long enough to receive her money from "EXPERIMENTMATCH1" but gone within the time I was thinking. She doesn't know the buildings so she would be too cautious to use them as hiding spots. Any alleyways are at least a ten second run away and another twelve to find a place to hide or turn a corner. There is no sewer or drain system on this road, or at least none where she would fit. That leaves two options. Either she took to the sky, or she was kidnapped. The problems with that are that the crowd is too afraid of me right now to consider kidnapping her and she can't-

CAW

-fly… Why is it only now that I notice all of the crows on the light posts?

"Guys, you notice all of the birds?"

"Don't change the subject!" both girls yell. Though it seems Tsukune caught on.

"Why is there are bird on every lamp post?"

"Exactly. Birds never act like this. And even if they did, they would be pigeons, not crows." The crowd seems confused.

"Maybe we should discuss this somewhere more private…"

RVRVRVRVRV

We managed to find a nearby alley to talk in. A couple recycling bins obscure us from the street and we have managed to get out of ear shot of the crowd.

"Any ideas?" Moka asks.

"Well I did meet a crow witch in the flower field."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!?" I have to clean my ear with my pinky. Those girls are going to make me deaf, I swear.

"I didn't think it was important at the time." I duck away from Kurumu's nails.

"Now that was uncalled for." Maybe it's the adrenaline, but I feel less tired than before. My eyes still sting, but there is nothing to be done for that.

"Kurumu-chan, please. We need to focus on finding Yukari-chan." Thank you Tsukune for being the voice of reason. "Mathias-kun, you said she was a crow witch, right?" I nod. "Then we should start on the rooftops. She can't have gone too far. It hasn't been that long, so she can't have traveled too far away."

The protagonist gives a quick scan of his surroundings. "Should we start with the building swarmed by crows?" he deadpans. Kurumu and Moka follow his gaze to find said murder, and appropriately faceplant.

-Blink-Blink-

I turn to my only male companion. "Are you seriously that lucky?" He shrugs.

"Great, I'll meet you up there." A glyph opens below me, flashing me away. I leave them with a nod and two thumbs up.

RVRVRVRVRV

"This city has no wind, no water, no flower, and not even any earth or green. Only ego and selfishness remain. As a witch, the only way to describe this city is pitiful, correct?" says the crow witch to Yukari.

Apparently I flashed in while the witch had her eyes closed or something because she didn't notice me. Yukari is sitting on the ground, listening with rapt attention. Or at least she was before I flashed in. her eyes keep darting to me. I smile and put a finger to my lips. She seems to understand.

One of the witch's crows flies over to Yukari and caws. Yukari is plenty scared but stays quiet. That doesn't stop her from backing away.

The witch puts on a genuine smile and swings her staff behind her back. "Oh… don't worry about them. These crows are my friends. They've helped me bring you here from those humans."

Some friends. They didn't even alert her to me. Even despite the flash.

"What- What are you?" Yukari asks cautiously.

"My name is Ruby. I'm a resident of the Witche's Ranch. I really wanted to be your friend so I came over from the ranch."

I am _this_ close to cracking up with laughter. Apparently my grin is infectious because soon Yukari is trying to hold back a laugh.

"What, what's so funny?" Ruby asks Yukari. I can't help it.

"Ahem." Oh my god, I'm dying. She jumped a full meter into the air. I swear the shiver that went up her spine was visible. I think even the crows are laughing. Were they anticipating this?

"_Oh my, your face, I can't_\- gasp-" And now I'm on the floor. Roof. Whatever, it's still funny.

"What are _YOU_ doing here!? How are you even here!? I told you to leave!"

I have to force down my laughter, though I did get Yukari to laugh so that makes me happy.

"You told me to leave the flower field. I did." I think she's gonna skip right past beet and go straight to tomato.

"I hate humans! You always have to twist words! You are powerless, pitiful creatures that do nothing but destroy!"

"I can't disagree with those-"

"How did you even get up here anyway!?"

"I 'ported." To prove my point I glyphed over to Yukari. Ruby aimed her wand at me.

"A warlock!?"

"I guess." I give with a shrug. Yukari seems to go wide eyed at this revelation, though I have no idea why.

"Die you greedy scum!" Greedy? –SHICK-

"Mathias-kun!" Ow, that hurt. I didn't realize that she could summon her wings that fast. I also forgot how sharp those damn things are. I drop to one knew, holding my bleeding stomach.  
"Hehe, Now I am really glad I chose a red shirt…"

-SHICK-

"Really, the same place twice?"

"You're worse than Human!" I can't help but laugh at this.

"You are setting a _stunning _example for Yukari-chan, you know?"

-SHICK-

And now I'm on the floor. Again. Damn this hurts. It's fine, just laugh off the pain. Should be easy enough with how long I've been doing it.

"How heartless, Ruby-chan. Truly."

"DIE!"

-SHICK-

Why didn't that one hurt? Have I gone delirious? Maybe, it is a little darker than it was before…

Yukari is standing over me… Don't tell me.

"Ruby, please stop!" Holy shit, she actually did it. Yukari took a blade for me. The slash goes from her abdomen to just below her rips. That's going to leave a scar. Scar…

I can't help it, I'm laughing. Nay, I'm cackling. Cackling at the sheer stupidity at this woman. I manage to get to one knee. Yukari is crying. I hear a slam behind me, and some type of raucous follows it. My blood has stained my legs and is pooling slightly on the concrete floor… ceiling… roof. Whatever.

"So, how does it feel, Ruby?"

The crow-witch is speechless, and tearing a bit.

"You okay, Yu-"

-BLACK-

I think that's a good place to stop for this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter out sooner than it took for this one. This was 2200 words, excluding the author's notes and opening. Why does Ruby hate Warlocks? Just what is a warlock? What was that raucous behind "me" and Yukari? (As if you don't know.)

As always, I thank everyone who reviewed and remained patient. Review, favorite, follow, and I will see you all next chapter.


	11. Dropping a Bomb or Two

Bonded: A Rosario Vampire Self-Insert

Chapter 11: Summer Vacation 3 –

-Speech-

Japanese

_English _or _journal_

**Lyon**

**RVRVRVRVRV**

Thank you muse for returning to me. I said this chapter would be sooner than the last one. Anyway, no journal entry or opening this chapter so let's jump into it.

RVRVRVRVRV

"Humans cannot… Witch!"

Oh, am I awake again? Really? Why do I feel rested?

"Not kidding… borrowed… power."

Was that Tsukune?

"Ayashi!?"

"_I'M AWAKE_!" I yell, groggily, with my hand pointed towards the ceiling and my arm fully extended. I slowly raise from my resting position, rubbing the crud out of my eyes. My eyes slowly peel open against the harsh light of the room. Room?

"Guys, where are we?"

Everyone is sitting in a half circle around Ruby and I. Apparently we were placed in small beds next to each other…

"Why are you here?" I ask Ruby, still groggy and not yet tactful.

-SMACK-

"Ow, _Busty_-san, why?" I always forget just how strong these girls are.

"That was for being rude to our guest."

"I was being rude?" –SMACK- Yeah, I deserved that one. –Blink-Blink- At least now I'm awake. Kurumu's glare is a ferocious thing…

"I'll just shut up now…" I must look pretty ridiculous, being 6'4" and curling in upon myself. Sometimes it's nice to feel small.

One by one the cast reintroduces themselves, including their species. Not surprisingly, this scene is nowhere near as dramatic without the dynamic camera. It's only when Kurumu finishes that Ruby pops her top.

"Stop kidding around! There is no way that humans, witches, and Ayashi can be friends! Much less with a warlock!" As she is yelling at Tsukune she grabs his shirt collar and shakes him violently. A flash of pain crosses his face. A small tearing sound can be heard from his shoulder.

"Tsukune!?" Moka cries as she holds him. Damn, that is some true pain he is in. He keeps gripping his shoulder as if that will make him feel better.

"That wound… is that from where I sliced you?" Oh you have got to be-

"You sliced him!?"

"Don't act like you care, stupid Warlock."

"Excuse me!?" Moka and Kurumu cry out. Why is everyone staring at me? I raise an eyebrow, obviously confused. What are they so surprised about? I'm pretty sure I've said it before. Were they not listening?

"Someone going to explain this to me? What's with the freakout?"

"As if you didn't know what you signed up for," Ruby replied, callously.

"I didn't sign up for anything. I was abducted." It's obvious that only those that have grown up around monster culture know anything about this because Tsukune and I are absolutely lost.

"Don't give me that, Chaos told me that his Warlock was coming to my flower garden." Chaos, Chaos, Chaos…

"Do you mean Lyon?"

"Yes, the one in the purple cloak."

"You forged a pact with Chaos itself!?" And there's the rest of the girls. Honestly, what is the big deal?

"What's the big deal?" THANK YOU, TSUKUNE! Everyone, save me, turns to him before sighing.

"I keep forgetting how ignorant you are, Tsukune-kun," Yukari starts. Wait, is that a bandage on her cheek? When did she get cut? "With magic users there are three factions: witches and wizards, clerics, and warlocks. In general, clerics are humans who gain magic through faith, witches and wizards are human/ ayashi hybrids that control magic by communing with nature, and warlocks are selfish, greedy humans who gain magic by signing contracts with ancient beings."

"I never signed a contract, just saying." The room, minus Tsukune, glares at me. I hold my hands in the universal form of surrender.

"Anyway," Yukari continues, "Warlocks are universally despised by humans and ayashi, even more so than witches and wizards. They are seen as the worst of humanity."

"Can I tell my side of the story?"

"NO!" Ouch, Ruby. Just ouch. Be a bit colder, I don't think you've gone glacial yet.

The group seems to be conflicted. Are Warlock's really that hated? I mean, honestly, we've known each other for how long now?

"STOP! Don't let him talk. He'll just manipulate you into doing what he wants!"

"How would I do that? I am just as confused as Tsukune."

"You bastard! He warned us that you would do this."

"Lyon? He's been talking to you?"

"Yes! We've had him captured for several months now."

-Silence- Seriously? He's been captured all this time? No, wait. That doesn't sound right in the least. What the hell?

Oh…

OH!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is rich! Ow-" –Tear- Okay, what ripped? Was that my stomach? Oh, right, I got slashed. Thank whoever bandaged me, though I may need a change if I bleed anymore.

"What's so funny!?"

"That _jackass _has you duped! He is the lieutenant to chaos itself and a deity of magic, and you honestly think that you had him against his will!?" Obviously the question is rhetorical. Ruby herself has doubts until she pieces it together.

"Oyakata-sama!" The crow witch makes to get up, only to fall forward as pain flashes through her eyes. Tsukune and Yukari catch her before she hits the ground.

"Slow down, Ruby-san. You need to rest or you will just reopen your wounds. If this person is really in danger, then you should only go when you are at full strength." Tsukune you have a heart of gold.

I lay back down on my bed and close my eyes. There is still a throbbing in my stomach from where I was sliced. "Take it from someone who knows how he thinks; Lyon is a psychopath. He is simultaneously crazy and smart. If he has been staying with you guys for this long now, then he has something planned."

With that last chilling thought, I drift back to sleep.

RVRVRVRVRV

When I wake up next it is to an aluminum can in my face. I take a few seconds to blink the crud out of my eyes.

"Well, are you going to take it or not?" Oh, Kurumu.

"Yeah, sure." Hesitantly I grab it. What does the label say… Mocha…

-Pshhhh- -Pop- -Gulp-

"_I LOVE MOCHA!"_ Hastily I drink down the delicious, frozen beverage. They don't serve espresso at the Academy. It's all black, weak, and watered down. This THIS is heaven in a can.

Umm, why is Tsukune on the floor? Did he fall? Why did he fall? Is it because… oh.

"Coffee Tsukune, coffee." I have never seen him exhale that deeply before. I knew they were the main pairing but damn. And of course the girls look at me like I'm crazy. Not my fault they don't understand English. It would have been hilarious if they did. Thank you, human education system!

"You really are crazy."

"Actually, Ruby, I am happy. Espresso is fantastic."

"No, it's disgusting. How can you stomach that garbage!?"

I take another drink. "Many years of drinking it. Chocolate helps."

"Why must you insist on antagonizing me?"

"You started it."

"And I'll finish it!"

Instantly her wings sprout forth, aiming for me. A glyph appears in midair to intercept them. I blink several times.

"I've never made a glyph that floated before, have I?" I asked the group. Four shaken heads is my answer.

"Huh, cool. _Upgrade._"

"Stop hiding behind your walls!"

"You are setting a great example for Yukari." True to my word, Yukari looks a bit disappointed in Ruby. Slowly her wings retract and my glyph falls. Never underestimate the power of cuteness. It works.

"Could I speak with you, Fuwafuwa-kun? Outside." Oh shit, I'm in trouble.

"Yes mam…" I hang my head in defeat and follow the succubus out the door.

Once outside she slams the door as if to emphasize the trouble I'm in. She slaps me hard across the cheek. "Stop antagonizing Ruby-san."

"Okay," I reply while holding my cheek.

"Tsukune finally made her see not all humans are evil. I will not have you tarnishing that."

"I understand."

"You need to work on you attitude. You're becoming a real ass."

"I've always been an ass…" I mumble.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought." Another slap.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For not telling me you were a warlock."

"Why is that such a big deal?" Another slap.

"Don't talk back at me!"

"Yes mam." I am whipped. Is it possible to be whipped by someone who isn't your girlfriend? Oh, wait, Tsukune is proof.

"Now go back in there and apologize to Ruby-san."

"Yes mam."

I walk back inside, looking like a beat puppy. A very large beat puppy. I can feel Kurumu's glare as I get on my knees in front of Ruby.

"I apologize for my actions against you. I had no reason to antagonize you. I was a complete ass and deserve no forgiveness."

I can tell that she won't- "You're forgiven." Seriously!?

"Thank… you? I was not expecting that."

"Don't get used to it."

"That's more like it…" A weak laugh escapes me. I suppose that's the best I'm getting. "Does anybody mind if I take a walk?"

A soft nod is given from Moka and Tsukune. Nobody else seems to care. On the way to the door I pass Kurumu who gives me 'the look.' "We're not done talking about this."

I was expecting that too…

RVRVRVRVRVRV

How long have I been walking? An hour? Yeah, an hour sounds right. Now where is it? Scanning, scanning, aha… How in hell are they in business with a name like that? In front of me is a small store painted blue. The sign above it has a generic fruit on the left side and "Mangotaku" in a bold, orange font.

Who in hell – no, no, no, don't question the name. Just enter the store. The bell dings.

"Hello, welcome. Can I help you with anything?" At least the store clerk is helpful.

"Um, yes. I was wondering if you had a computer I could use." He seems disillusioned with me. "Of course I'll buy something as well, hehe. Sorry, I'm on vacation with some of my friends and someone came up to us complimenting them on their cosplay, though they weren't wearing any cosplay. He then took pictures and put them on Tumblr. I was wondering if I could see what he posted and find the manga he thought they were from."

The clerk seemed to brighten at that.

"Of course. What was the address?"

"_Experiment Match 1, _all capitals and no spaces." He complied easily. The page was very basic for a tumblr page. No custom layout, fonts, or colors. That being said, the content was astonishing. Sailor Moon, Tifa Lockhart, even Maka Albarn. Then a little more scrolling and I saw it.

"Those." Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kuruno, Yukari Sendo, and Moka Akashiya.

"Those are your friends!? They could be exact copies of the characters!"

"You have no idea…" I mumbled. If he only knew.

"What was that?"

"I – I had no idea. Could you point me in the direction of this series?"

He was already gone and looking at the far shelf. His fingers were gliding down each manga spine until they stopped. "Got it. There are three volumes so far."

"I'll take them!"

RVRVRVRVRVRVRV

Holy shit. The manga exists here! How is that possible!? And they haven't been changed in the least from the source material. This is the canon storyline without mine or Lyon's meddling. But more than that, this series has already been out long enough to reach a foreign audience. Oh, this could be bad. Very bad.

Why is it so dark already? I knew it was dusk when I left but damn. Come to think of it, why was that store still open!? None of this makes any sense! There! The hotel is just ahead. All the lights are off, maybe they are asleep? Gotta hope, gotta hope. In the door, up the stairs, through another door, dammit! They already left! That means I'm late! Quick, throw the books onto the table and open a glyph. I don't know if the others are still on the move so I can't risk glyphing to them, but I think I've been stabbed by Ruby enough times to recognize her magic. Come on, come on, come on, GOT IT!

"I'm coming to save you idiots!"

RVRVRVRVRVRV

And chapter! This was incredibly fun to write, especially the final quarter or so. I'm glad to have gotten my muse back. It feels good. Anyway, next time is the battle of the Witch's Ranch. Favorite, follow, review, and I will see you all next chapter.


End file.
